


Data

by Moonrose91



Series: Definition of a Human [6]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, I'm gonna sing the Angst Song now!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only one piece of data that remained unchanged between the incidents.</p><p>As such, he could only draw one conclusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Data

Tony looked up as the door to his lab opened and he smiled at Bruce before he focused back on his Iron Man updates. “I brought you a sandwich,” Bruce stated, showing the plate and Tony glanced at it before he focused back on the project.

“Not hungry, sorry Bruce,” he answered and blinked a bit when Bruce set it by his elbow, followed by a bottle of tea.

“Please?” he pressed softly.

Like he did every day since Pepper had shredded his heart beyond repair.

Well, maybe not beyond repair since everybody was still here, but it hurt.

What had he done wrong?

Was it just something wrong with him that made everyone close to him turn on him, hurt him?

He blinks a bit when he realizes that he’s been turned away from his project and Bruce is kneeling in front of him, holding onto his upper arms. “Tony, it wasn’t you. Sometimes, it just doesn’t work out. Especially when someone gives up more than what is right. Like how you gave up hours of lab time, even when you were in the middle of projects because Pepper asked, but would rant at you every time you asked her to take time off, and I don’t mean when you called her for silly things, I mean for dinner a few months ago, remember?” Bruce stated.

Tony hesitantly nodded, remembering distinctly that argument that had come from him asking. “But there’s still something wrong with me Bruce, there has to be. Because…because this is just the least painful time someone I trust and love has hurt me,” he answered.

“Math doesn’t lie,” he added softly.

Bruce just held onto his arms tighter and if his eyes were a bit greener than usual, well…Tony wasn’t going to say anything.

“No, math doesn’t lie. But people do,” Bruce responded and Tony looked down at him.

Tony then looked at the sandwich and the tea bottle.

He then reached out, Bruce’s hands moving with the motion, but not breaking contact and picked up the sandwich Bruce had cut into ‘kitty corners’.

And he began to eat.

“Okay,” Tony responded and Bruce seemed to almost sag in relief.

Maybe it wasn’t Tony, but until he got data to contradict that, he would continue to believe it was him.

Because there was only one piece of data that remained unchanged between the incidents.

Himself.


End file.
